1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a vehicle sunshade and more particularly to an automated vehicle sunshade.
2. State of the Art
Vehicles are driven to various places that people need to go and are often parked in a parking lot that is open and exposed to the elements of nature. The weather conditions often affect the vehicles parked in these types of parking lots. One type of weather condition that is of particular concern is a sunny, hot day. With the temperature being hot and a vehicle exposed to the sun for extended periods of time, the rays of the sun enter the vehicle through the windows and the vehicle becomes hotter than the ambient temperature outside of the vehicle. This often causes great discomfort for people who must then enter the vehicle and in some instances can even cause harm such as burning of the person within the car.
This concern is greater in regional locations where the temperature is consistently hot for a substantial period of time. In these types of locations, people often tint their vehicle windows and/or use conventional sunshades in an attempt to block or deflect at least a portion of the sun rays entering the vehicle. While shade serves to provide a much cooler vehicle, the conventional sunshades have several limitations.
Conventional sunshades are typically made for use on the windshield. This allows the owner of the vehicle to block a portion of the sun from entering the car, but cannot block the sun from entering all of the windows of the vehicle. Often, the owner will park in such a direction that most of the sun will be blocked during the time the vehicle is parked in that particular location.
Further, other typical sunshades may be used to block the sun from portions of other windows by use of sunshades with suction cups to retain them on the window. These often fall and do not cover the entire window, thereby exposing the inside of the vehicle to the sun. Additionally, as the type of vehicle changes, the need for different types of sunshades is required to account for the varying types of windows on the vehicle.
Conventional sunshades are limited to only providing shade to the inner portion of the vehicle and do not protect the outer vehicle parts from exposure to the sun. For example, and not as a limitation, vehicle doors and door handles are often formed of a type of metal. The metal exposed to the sun often heats to a degree that it is hot to the touch causing difficulty to the person attempting to open the hot door who must grasp the hot handle. Further still, the vehicle engine is hot and starting can result in inefficient starting and consumption of greater fuel.
Due to the limitations of conventional sunshades, owners often use other means to block the sun from certain vehicle parts. For example, and without limitation, a steering wheel cover is used to protect the steering wheel and provide a material that does not heat as easily, a towel or other cover is used to cover parts such as a seat belt buckle, a car seat and even leather or vinyl seats.
Additionally, while the sun is often a problem in warmer climates, colder climates have other needs with their vehicle windows. For example, in climates were there is snow, conventional methods of removing snow from a window of a vehicle include the use of a brush to brush the windows free from snow. Additionally, in cold climates, ice forms on the windshield and other vehicle windows. An ice scrapper is often utilized to free the window from ice.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of vehicle sunshades for an improved vehicle sunshade.